A client device with limited storage resources may seek to access a large data set that consumes a large amount of storage resources. The client device may further seek to interact with the large data set to perform multiple binning processes on the large data set and to access binned information derived from the large data set.
In one scenario, the large data set can be stored by storage resources associated with a server. The client device can send requests to the server to bin the large data set. In this scenario, the client device sacrifices interactivity with the large data set for obtaining binning results.
In another scenario, the server transmits the large data set to the client device. The transmission consumes a large amount of network resources. Additionally, the client device then stores the large data set, thus consuming a large amount of the client device's own storage resources.